


Anywhere But Here

by Bremmatron33



Series: Speed city lights [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Falling into the same routines can get stressful and disappointing fast. Sometimes its just better to let things go and happen as they happen. IDW verse KO/BD





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/gifts).



> Happy birthday Birbteef!! You asked for good soft content and......I tried. Hope you like it.

Breakdown gazed up into nothing as he reminisced.

The bar was noisy that night, the mid season elections playing in the background causing quite the stir. Everyone rooting for their favorite racers to win. Some changed opinions this year from the last Breakdown noticed. Whether it be just from the idols beauty or politics it didn’t mean much for the mechs of Ananka. No matter who won they always got the short stick. The mechs with big opinions usually always got squashed down, Override did what she wanted. As long as whatever dumb senator won for their city kept the place funded it didn’t matter much to him.

The bartender, a hulking military build, refilled Breakdown’s empty glass as he leaned on the bar. “You joining me again tonight for the party? You know those prissy racers like the look of you. About the only of us.”

“Do I need to shower?”

“Yup, and wax like usual. You know how they are about dirt.”

“Gets in their fancy gears and primus forbid if dust clogs their fans.”

“Out for fucking cycles. Like primping fae the lot of them.”

Breakdown downed his drink and sighed. “Don’t I know it. You know I’m coming Jury-rig. Ain’t like I got any other place to be. Takes me forever to get ready though.”

“Then get out of here. Meet me at the bridge when you’re done. Don’t be late, you know they give us slag if we don’t get there before the gods do.”

“You got one for the road for me?”

“For you? Yeah. Don’t get tanked.” Jury-rig capped the nearly half full bottle and handed it over to Breakdown.

“I’ve been coming here too damn long if you’re treatin’ me like this.”

“Since Navitas first landed. I will kill you if you go anywhere else.”

“Good thing then that there’s nowhere else for me to go. I’ll see ya in an hour or four.” Breakdown put the bottle in his subspace and headed for the door. Jury-rig mirthfully called at his back.

“How ‘bout you you put on a bit of color too? Everyone round here’s always telling ya you could get yourself something nice with a little effort!”

“I’ll see what shiny slag I got at home. I’ll tell ya though it’s not much. Maybe you should try some color instead.”

“Pwa! One turn in the berth and I’d break anyone of them. Ain’t no way for me.” Breakdown waved Jury-rig off one final time before transforming and pulling out onto the street.

* * *

 

Ananka was cold and windy as usual. The underground they called it. Barely had any lights of any kind and it never saw the sun. None of the cities really did but at least on the others you could catch a glimpse. Primus only knew how much he missed the sun. He missed the warmth it gave, the overall feeling of….being alive. Sure the cities were warm enough without it but it just didn’t seem natural. It was one of the dumb reasons he kept his optics gold despite the others getting better colors for the constant night. They reminded him of the sun.

At least Ananka was quiet though. Still. The only thing that raced in Ananka was the city itself. Sure there was the echoing songs from the bars or the distant sounds of construction but those were strangely dampened by the city itself. Like living in a void. A small sparsely populated void.  
Meant no traffic though. That was nice.

As he pulled onto his street and transformed with a slight flourish he waved at a few of the building's other tenants who were out on the curb. They smiled as they acknowledged him, wishing him a decent night and luck for the party. By now everyone knew his business, it was routine after all. Being a bouncer for Delta’s finest was a more dangerous and exciting job than he had ever expected the first time he took up Jury-rig’s offer and they all knew it. Being at the top meant that mechs like them could do anything they wanted and they always did unless someone they couldn’t beat told them otherwise. He’d often come home with obvious scrapes and dripping gashes.Breakdown didn’t mind the injuries. The experiences outweighed them every time. Delta was an amazing place to visit and few could without status or purpose.

Getting ready to walk with gods was a hassle for him though. He wasn’t exactly rich and while Ananka was built for the few bigger mechs Velocitron had it still didn’t mean he had a ton of space. Breakdown groaned as he unlocked the door to his apartment and glared at the tiny washrack at the side of the hall. He could just go to one of the public baths like Jury-rig did, there he wouldn’t even have to worry as another smaller mech would help clean and buff him for a small price but….he’d never found the practice comfortable. So he struggled in his tiny shower.

Truly clean for the first time in almost two weeks Breakdown gazed at his reflection through the fog of the room as he diligently continued to pick wash the tires of his shoulders. He remembered the few days before his first gala. Jury-rig had paid for an appointment for the both of them at the public bath. With a guilty spark he refused the older mech and exclaimed his discomfort. Jury-rig didn’t seem to mind and just refunded the appointment for himself but instructed Breakdown to go out to the shops to pick up some attachments for his shower. He had to be spotless if he wanted the job. One alone had cost him over eight hundred credit chits. A whole weeks pay! They were after all luxury goods imported from Delta. They didn’t sell in Ananka so they came at a steep price. In the long run the money had been well spent but at the time he had wanted to cry. No wonder the public baths were so cheap.

 Pulling himself back to the present Breakdown shut off the solvent and let himself drip dry for a few moments before hitting a switch on his wall. Warm air blew at his back drying it instantly. A luxury he distinctly remembered the owners of the building toting when he first moved in. He’d only ever used it twice before he started working the galas. When he was missing home, when he needed to block out the noise of his own processor.

Dry he opened his small cabinets and looked through his meager paint selections. It had grown over the years. About a dozen different blues, a few silvers and golds, a white, a black, and a red. About twenty four in total. More than some but not even scratching the surface of what most velocitronians had. Even Jury-rig had at least double his stash. Changing up his paint every five years or so. Breakdown envied the mech sometimes, so content with Velocitron. Breakdown just couldn’t let his past go. Couldn’t let Cybertron go.

His paint was simple, a new fresh coat of navy blue and a few silver and gold details and he was done. He tried to even out the brilliant red patina of his face but to little avail. It didn’t matter much. He liked the cracked pitted look anyway. He knew it wouldn’t be as much of an effort as most of the other bouncers put in for the night but less work meant less that he could smudge and have to start all over.

After a wax and polish Breakdown sat stiffly on a low stool and poured himself a drink as he watched the Accelerite. They were reaching the end of the race and most of the familiar faces were there at the front. Override naturally in first place. He strained his optics a bit as he searched the bright screen for a few familiar names and chassis. Bright flashes of mint and silver, green and gold, Pink and copper. Moonracer was fifteenth. A good strong place that she’d likely bump up at the last lap. She was known for her blitzes. Slickback was just behind her at eighteenth. He had a blown tire and a bad patch job but was still making do. He’d stick it out till the finish no problem. Vaporwave was dangerously behind at twenty-ninth. She was fighting with another racer, was leaking all over the track. The medics would fix her up and Breakdown was sure she’d place but it would be close as usual.

He just let his attention linger on a sleek red and black racer before he quickly turned off his holoscreen. He didn’t have time to get caught up in the race. He had to meet Jury-rig at the ground bridge. Finishing his drink Breakdown dropped the square glass in the sink and headed out the door. Fresh and clean and not wanting to take a hose to himself when he finally got there Breakdown walked to the bridge. It wasn’t that far.

* * *

 

The other eight heavy’s Jury-rig managed to round up to work the event greeted him as they caught sight of each other. They were all much more decorated than he was. Covered in fine neon work, curving filigree and sharp contour flashing in the dark. The mechs at the public bath sure knew what they were doing. He always wanted to kick himself for not sucking it up and going after seeing how good the others looked.  
It was strange seeing mechs like them this colorful and attention grabbing... but it’s what it took to catch the optic of a racing frame. The dream for mechs like them. They had to impress somehow even if it cost them. Breakdown wished he had picked up some neon paint of his own for the event…..there was always next year. Jury-rig showed up a few klicks later and the group went through to Delta. Breakdown really had to give it to the military build, for someone who acted like they didn’t want a racers attention the old mech sure put a lot of detail into his paint for the event. The old mech probably just liked getting glitzed up, not like he or the others really had an opportunity for flare. It was exclusively Lost light celebrations or events like these.

At the venue one of the organizers met them and went over the details, stations, shady mechs to look out for, and rules. Breakdown couldn’t miss the pointed stare the mech gave him while going over the rules. He couldn’t blame him. Not after the trouble he caused his first go. Jury-rig proceeded to flirt with the E.L.F as soon as they were finished and while not getting technically shot down the other mech was too embarrassed to say anything in response to the heavys comments and with a deep blush pretended someone was calling for him and ran off. Breakdown teased the older mech as they headed inside to organize shifts.

“Seriously you won’t face a racer but you’re fluffin’ an E.L.F? I thought you were worried about breaking a mech?”

“Yeah well...racers you just want to take by the aft and show them what real power is, E.L.F.s…..I’d let one of them do what they wanted to me. What else could ya do with one, they’re taller than the damn buildings around here?”

“You like a mech who towers over you old junker?”

“For a good wild night or two sure. Who wouldn’t?”

“You got me there.”

With their shifts organized Breakdown lingered at the door to one of the rest areas. A place for overly drunk socialites or exhausted racers to go take a quick recharge without making the trip home. Parties like these ones lasted for days and it wasn’t a good show for a racer to leave before everyone who wanted their attention had a chance to get it. The lot of them would be filled in an instant by up and comers who had failed to pace themselves. He just had to sit in the room and make sure no one got into any fights and that no one flooded their engines in their sleep. And then stand outside make sure that no one snuck in to kill anyone, but that hadn’t happened once in all the years he’d been working the event.

As mechs started to arrive at the gala Breakdown’s room was quickly filled up, a familiar face running over from nowhere to be the final occupant before he closed the room off. Moonracer smiled up at him as she slipped towards the door and took a berth closest to the exit. She eagerly called Breakdown over before he could return to his post.

“You look great tonight. I snuck you something from the kitchen~”

Breakdown felt himself blush. The femme was clearly already plastered. She was going to be doing this all night to all the bouncers. “Moony you know they fuel us right? We can take whatever we like when it’s our turn to guard the service exit.”

“Yeah but~ When’s your turn for that? I got you something while it’s still warm~ Just eat it before you go back out.”

“If I do will you actually power down and work off that charge.”

“Shh~ Breakdown Shhhh~ Just trust me~” Moonracer slurred as she pulled a small foil packet from her subspace and shoved it in his servos. “You won’t regret it~” Girl wasn’t exactly functioning at full clarity either. Breakdown unwrapped the small mineral cake and finished it in one bite. Licking sweet gel from his lips plates he encouraged the femme to lie back She followed his orders but not without shoving another cake in his servos. “I stole so many~ Give one to Hatchback she looks so cute tonight!”

“I’ll make sure she gets it don’t worry.”

“I wish I was a minicon so I could live inside her she’s so pretty~”

“Keep those drunk thoughts to yourself for one night yeah? You don’t want rumors going around.”

“But Breakdown does she know? Does she know that she’s pretty?!”

“She’s got pretty good self-esteem but I’m sure she’ll appreciate the compliment you can give her once you’ve pulled back from the edge a bit.” It didn’t take much more encouragement than that. Moonracer was a lightweight who was usually gone by celebration drinks alone. She’d never made it to a winner’s gala anything better than tipsy. Luckily she was a hazy drunk who didn’t do much more than fall asleep standing at her worst. Still it felt good for his conscious to have her settled somewhere.

With all the mechs in the room asleep and functioning Breakdown Slipped back outside and laughed bitterly as he looked at the warm treat in his servos. The girl did have a point. It really would be nice to experience a party he was actually invited to. Especially with someone else.

_Maybe next year._

Slipping through the crowd he went to go find Hatchback to give her her treat before quickly returning to his post. Bored; he watched the door and the beautiful racers that arrived. Mostly vets they didn’t bother with the break rooms and headed straight to the fun. He caught sight of Vaporwave and Slickback pass him by both with E.L.Fs at their hips and all four of them as far gone as cybertron itself but unlike Moonracer he paid them no mind. They weren’t as risky with their social status. They weren’t his friends in situations like this. He continued to watch the door. Every year Breakdown worried he was never going to arrive. Every year he worried he was never going to see Knock Out again.

* * *

 

Fear, guilt, and disappointment welled up in his spark as the party wore on. Everyone should have been there by now. There was no way he couldn’t be there. There was no way. Begging another bouncer for an outside shift Breakdown stalked and paced as he vented. He felt sick and dizzy as panic started to take him. This was all his fault. He’d done this to himself.

As he rounded the corner back to his post a bright cherry red aft sticking out the window to the recharge room he was supposed to be guarding caught his attention. He’d know that aft anywhere. Memories flashed in the back of his processor. The mech from the television. The one who made his spark pound. Who made him see things, remember things that had never happened. He did something…..stupid. Anything to keep them out there with him. Pain flashed through old scars as he neared. As he remembered. Sharp claws, even sharper words. Warm kisses,touches, an even warmer spark.

Breakdown quickly reached up and grabbed the escaping mech’s middle, the panic seeping away as he buried his face in the mech’s back. “What’d’ya think you’re doin?” Breakdown tried to sound gruff, teasingly menacing, but Knock Out’s field was cold and unamused. Breakdown quickly let the other mech go and watched him saunter off to the balcony without a word. He watched him shiver and sway slightly on his peds as the snow started to fall around them.

 

Breakdown watched him from a distance. He could tell from his frame that he was upset. Exhausted. Even then, worn out and covered in quickly painted over scuff marks he was beautiful. His glittering red, black, and gold shimmering like a sunset in the lamps that lined the outside. Breakdown forced the thrum of his spark back, he couldn’t get excited…..something was wrong.

Slowly Breakdown moved closer and put an arm around the racer’s waist to pull him close. Knock Out let him and nuzzled his face in the crook of Breakdown’s shoulder. Together the two stood there and watched the sky change colors. Admiring the aurora as it drifted past. After what felt like an eternity Breakdown felt Knock Out mumble something against his metal. He didn’t need to know what it was to know what he needed to say. “I’m sorry Knock Out. I-”

“I waited for you at my apartment for hours. I thought something terrible happened.”

“I-”

“Do you really think I’d change my mind in the moment? Do you really think I’d be ashamed to be seen with you?”

“Knock Out- NO!”

“Do you think I’d let them demean you? Do you think I’d even give them the chance!”

“No, I think you’d kill them!” Breakdown could feel Knock Out shaking at his side, he quickly picked him up by his middle and pulled him close, showering the racer in kisses.

“Then why do you keep doing this! Why do we keep playing this game!? I told you! It’s not fun anymore Breakdown! I-” Breakdown could feel Knock Out’s tears as they fell and splashed onto him. He’d never seen the other mech react like this before. “I just want to be with you.”

“Knock Out~ What happened? What did you place today?”

“What does that even-”

“What did you-”

“FIFTH! What does it matter?” Knock Out pounded on Breakdown’s chest in his frustration. Why was the other mech like this!

That hadn’t been what he expected. If Knock Out wasn’t just upset about the race that meant….they had let this go on too far. He quickly thought up a lie to save him. “Your reputation! I’m not gonna let you ruin your life by-”

“BY WHAT? By loving you?” Breakdown couldn’t look the other mech in his optics. Knock Out was tipsy and sentimental. He wasn’t letting himself think things through.

“Knock Out~” Knock Out grabbed at Breakdown’s helm and pulled it to his chest. His field felt so heavy as it fell over him. The mech weary from his routine.

“I-I don’t care about my status. I don’t care about the race! I DON’T CARE ABOUT THIS DUMB PARTY! I’m so tired of this damn party. It’s been ten years Breakdown. I’m tired of doing this….without you”

“That’s not true and I know it. I- it’s my fault I wanna be with you but...I just…..you don’t need the extra stress of them being in your business all the time!

I’m used to them being in my business. I….I can’t ask you to deal with the repercussions of being apart of my life but every year you …..I- can’t do this….I wanna go home. I’m going home.” Knock Out slipped through Breakdown’s grip and landed on the pavement with a soft clang. Breakdown didn’t even let him get out of sight before he ran after him, pinning Knock Out to the wall with a kiss. Pulling back once he felt Knock Out’s engines calm he carefully wiped the mechs tears away. Knock Out looked up at him with guilty optics. “Breakdown, not tonight. I’m not mad I pr-”

“I need to tell them I’m leaving early.”

* * *

 

Jury-rig let him go with nothing more than a sly smile and a wink. Breakdown desperately wanted Knock Out to just go ahead of him, to meet back up in secret but that was part of the problem. Knock Out was tired of hiding, tired of getting pulled along and hit on by every fancy sports car or racer with an inflated enough ego, tired of being alone. He was tired too. Tired of watching from the sidelines, of staying quiet till things got bad enough to intervene, tired of spending most nights without the mech he loved. So they drove together.

The paparazzi followed them all the way to Knock Out’s house at the edge of the city. The flashing lights and incessant calls spiking Breakdown’s anxiety in an instant, Knock Out’s field at his side the only thing keeping him from turning down the first back alley he could. Safe inside they made quick work of locking and blocking any window or door before relaxing into each other's arms. They vented slowly and let their fields wrap around each other. Trying to block out the voices outside.

“I’ll take you to Ananka next time. It’s quiet there.”

“They’ll follow us anyway. They’ll ruin it.”

“Not if they know what’s good for them. Ananka’s not like here.” Breakdown pulled Knock Out away to another room of the house, knowing the way like the back of his servo. In the quiet parlor he lit the intricate fireplace casting the dark room in a brilliant teal light. He put an old lithium tape into Knock Out’s ancient deck and let the music drown out the words in their processors. This was stupid. Things had worked fine before. In secret. Safely. But…. this was what they wanted, it really was. So they were going to enjoy it.

Breakdown took Knock Out’s thin servo in his own and pulled the smaller mech close again. Letting his hips sway to the music, pulling Knock Out’s body along in time. The dance was nothing special. Nothing formal. Nothing proper. Just an excuse to hold each other how they so desperately needed. It was perfect though. Just perfect.

“Happy anniversary Breakdown.”

“Happy anniversary sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
